Chapter 2
The Second Victim (二番目の被害者, Ni-banme no higaisha) is the second chapter of Revenge Classroom. Sypnosis Without delay, Ayana Fujisawa puts her second plan in motion the very next day after Seo Yuuto is admitted to a hospital due to his injuries and Kazuma Ochi is put under house arrest. The person she is planning to destroy is Yuuko Takishima, the class representative whom she used to be friends with. As way of getting a break from her overly strict parents, Yuuko sometimes skips from her cram school and goes to a karaoke/club, called 'Moon,' where she pretends to be an eighteen-year old exam student, and meets up with a bunch of adults and hangs out with them. Ayana snaps pictures of her little escapade, prints them out, and sends them by mail to her parents. Meanwhile, because of an advice from Ken (one of Yuuko's friends), Yuuko is thinking about apologizing to Ayana and wonders if they could go back to the way they were once before. With her mind firmly made up, Yuuko heads home. But she is greeted with distraught and angry parents and her horrified mother screams that to save her, they must lock her in her room with a private tutor until she graduates. The chapter ends with a confused Emi wondering why Yuuko has not replied to her texts. Summary Ayana Fujisawa's class is buzzing about the incident which left Seo Yuuto unable to attend school for a week, and Kazuma Ochi to be put under house arrest for ten days. Ai Nomura approaches Ayana to congratulate her on her successful revenge but Ayana ignores her and quietly whispers that if she was seen talking to her, she will be in trouble too. However, she remarks that even Nomura, who helped her, is not exempted from her revenge scheme. After school, during their day duty, a classmate purposely spills a glass of water and soaks Ayana. He and his friend joke that it was because she was in the way. But they are promptly scolded by Yuuko Takishima (the class representative), who is accompanied by Emi Kuboda (Yuuko's friend) and it is then revealed that Ayana used to be friends with them. On the way to their cram school, Yuuko and Emi talk about the Yuuto-Kazuma incident. Yuuko tells her that one of the underclassmen says that Yuuto's face had swollen to twice its size. Emi happily remarks that she wishes she could have photographed him. Yuuko then asks Emi if she wanted to be a photographer to which she replies that she only wants to buy a digital camera. The former says that she envies the latter for having a dream and adds that every time her parents talk to her, it is always about her grades. Yuuko abruptly says she is skipping cram school that and going to 'Moon'. Unbeknownst to them, Ayana is quietly following them. She comments that, at a first glance, Yuuko might seem like the perfect student - strong-willed, having pretty skin, good grades, and good at sports. But, when they were friends as a way of getting away from her parents, she would go to a karaoke/club called 'Moon,' after putting on makeup to make herself look older. Ayana snaps several pictures of Yuuko getting ready to go to, and going inside Moon with Ken and Misachi (Yuuko's adult friends). Inside the club, Yuuko is discussing about Ayana to her friends, saying that she had greatly wronged her and such-like. Ken tells her to say sorry and get their friendship back on track. But it is already too late as Ayana is currently printing out her photos with vengeance in mind. Ayana flashes back to the time when she and Yuuko had a falling-out. Before the summer vacation, she had asked Yuuko for advice. Yuuko had told her that she was busy at the moment, and to meet her after her cram school at the South Park. She had not showed up. When she questioned about it the following day, Yuuko had replied she was busy. Ayana had hopefully asked if she could call her that night or during the summer vacation. But Yuuko had lashed out at her, saying that they were not friends anymore. Because of their quarrel, the bullying had escalated. Yuuko makes up her mind to apologize to Ayana the following day and hopes that Ayana will forgive her as she starts to heads home. However, as soon as she steps inside, she is greeted with a slap from her father and he then drags her over to the living room table as he shows the pictures of Yuuko on her trip to 'Moon'. Her mother exclaims that the only way to make sure she is not led astray is to lock her up and get a private tutor. A horrified Yuuko screams "No!" At home, Ayana burns Yuuko's information papers as she said "I won't forgive, until I hunt down everyone... without exception". Emi is in her bedroom, wondering why Yuuko has not replied to her texts or if Yuuko has gone to sleep. Characters in Order of Appearance * Ayana Fujisawa * Ai Nomura * Yuuko Takishima * Emi Kuboda * Ken * Misachi Category:Chapters